Dalek
Dalek, Dalek, Don, dalek Pa' que se muevan la yales Pa' activar los anormales Y al que se resbale Boster dalek, dalek '-'''Don Omar Los '''Daleks' son unas criaturas provenientes del planeta Skaro. Antiguamente, en Skaro, existían dos razas, los Kaleds y los Thals, siempre en continua lucha unos contra otros. El uso de su poder nuclear hizo que Skaro fuera prácticamente inhabitable, y rápidamente, los Kaleds empezaron a mutar. Temiendo el fin de su raza, los Kaleds pusieron todas sus esperanzas en su líder, el malvado científico Davros, que creó unos seres a los que encerró en máquinas que les suministraban todo lo que necesitaban, como pequeños tanques, armados, y a los que eliminó todo sentimiento, a excepción de uno solo: el odio. Y así nacieron los Daleks. Claro está, Davros no contó con que los Daleks seguían teniendo un enorme instinto de supervivencia, y rápidamente se rebelaron contra él. Se autoproclamaron los seres supremos del Universo, y considerándose una raza superior, decidieron conquistar y exterminar a las inferiores (todas las demás). Pero siempre que los Daleks intentan conquistar el universo, el Doctor está ahí para impedírselo. Por ello todos los Daleks le temen, y están programados para convertirlo en prioridad máxima si él aparece; hasta tal punto, de llamarlo "La Tormenta que Viene". Biología A pesar de su aspecto torpe y robótico, los Daleks son seres vivos mutantes descritos como grotescas criaturas ciclópes, cuya horrible mutación está provocada por las guerras de su planeta natal. Su aspecto exterior (una coraza artificial) es mecánico y parecido al de un salero metálico, midiendo según las medidas de la serie, entre 1,58 y 1,80 m. de altura. Su ojo artificial es un visor monofocal y sus extremidades artificiales son un brazo extensible multiusos, de aspecto similar a un desatascador antiguo, y en el lado derecho, su "rayo de la muerte", un dispositivo de aspecto similar a una batidora de huevos, que mata a cualquier ser vivo al que disparen, calcinándolo en una luz láser verde. Su voz electrónica es su firma, sobre todo cuando pronuncian "repetidamente" su palabra más famosa: "¡EXTERMINATE! (exterminar)" Anatomía Coraza de batalla Debido a la debilidad corporal del mutante Kaled, este precisa de su coraza para sobrevivir, moverse y atacar. Esta coraza está compuesta por un material denominado como "Dalekanium", el cual posee una característica tonalidad dorada, al igual que una gran conductividad y resistencia. La coraza posee tres partes moviles, siendo estas la cabeza, la zona intermedia en la que se encuentra el armamento y la parte baja. La coraza posee ciertos "bultos" los cuales parecen tener la función de autodestruir al Dalek (TV: Dalek). Existen diversos diseños de Daleks "comunes" dependiendo de su localización temporal de la serie, de su funcionalidad o incluso de la facción a la que pertenecen. Interior El sector interior de la coraza de batalla, en la que el propio Dalek vive, también tenía un sistema de soporte vital y una computadora de batalla cargada con conocimiento táctico y estratégico. Los mutantes operan la coraza manualmente. Una vez abierta, cualquier otra forma de vida que pueda entrar podía operarla. (TV: The Daleks) Si el interior de la coraza de batalla resultaba dañada, anticuerpos Dalek explorarían la zona dañada y eliminarían las amenazas reduciéndolas a polvo fino. Los anticuerpos luego recogerían los restos y los enviarían por un tubo de alimentación para dar de comer proteínas a la criatura. Dentro de la coraza, existía una bóveda cerebral artificial, dentro de la cual el Dalek almacenaba su "odio puro". Según el Duodécimo Doctor, la corteza cerebral artificial "extinguía hasta al más pequeño dote de bondad y compasión". (TV: Into the Dalek) Debilidades Aunque son casi invulnerables, los Daleks tienen varias debilidades. Estas cambian y varían dependiendo del tipo de Dalek. * Ojos susceptibles al fuego concentrado. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Dalek,'' The Parting of the Ways'') * Su propio orgullo (TV: Journey's End) * Las impurezas (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks, TV: Evolution of the Daleks, AUDIO: Brotherhood of the Daleks) * La arrogancia * La falta de imaginación * Virus Movellan (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) * Los explosivos. (TV: Planet of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks) * Un alto poder de armas de energía. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Journey's End) * Proyectiles Bastic (solo Necros Daleks) (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) * Dalek gunsticks - Exterminio y Desintegración (TV: Evil of the Daleks, Planet of the Daleks, The Five Doctors, Resurrection of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Evolution of the Daleks, Victory of the Daleks, Into the Dalek, Prosa: Legacy of the Daleks, COMIC: The Threat from Beneath, The Dalek Revenge) * Las temperaturas extremadamente bajas (TV: Planet of the Daleks) * Calor y presión extrema * La enfermedad de la onda de luz. (TV: Planet of the Daleks, AUDIO: Return of the Daleks) * Pistolas de energía (TV: Doomsday, The Stolen Earth, Journey's End) * Rayos de fotones (COMIC: Doctor Who and the Dogs of Doom) * Ametralladoras (Prosa: Legacy of the Daleks) * Bombas and Granadas (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, AUDIO: The Genocide Machine, The Traitor) * Eliminador de tejido (Prosa: Legacy of the Daleks) * La confianza en la lógica y maquinaria (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) * Dinosaurios (COMIC: The Planet of the Daleks) * Viento del tiempo (AUDIO: The Time of the Daleks) * Murciélagos metálicos mejorados por la Mano de Omega en mazas de energía (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) * El cierre del transmat (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, COMIC: The Dalek Project) * Sobrecarga (TV: The Power of the Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks) * Piedras en el camino (solo los Daleks originales) (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) * Ruidos sonoros intensos (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) * armas similares a las armas de Dalekanium. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) * Ser juzgados como amenaza para su especies por otros Daleks (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Evolution of the Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks) * La locura (TV: The Stolen Earth, Journey's End, Asylum of the Daleks) * El odio hacia la auto-impureza (TV: Dalek, The Parting of the Ways, Daleks in Manhattan, Evolution of the Daleks) * El conflicto con otras ideologías Daleks (TV: Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Daleks in Manhattan, Evolution of the Daleks, Journey's End) * Borrado de la memoria por hackeo en la Pathweb y borrado la información (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) * Energía de Regeneración (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Historia Teniendo en cuenta la definición del Quinto Doctor de que una generación son veinticinco años, (TV: Four to Doomsday) la historia de los Daleks se ha desarrollado a lo largo de mil generaciones, 25.000 años. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Origen del nombre Davros encontró una profecía en el prohibido Libro de Predicciones, escrito en la lengua muerta de los Dals, que declaraba "...y en ese día, los hombres se convertirán en dioses." En el idioma original, la última palabra se pronunciaba como "Dal-ek." (AUDIO: Guilt) Davros oyó la palabra en la "Solución Dalek" propuesta por la asistente Shan; él acabó robando su idea y la adaptó en lo que sería la creación de los Daleks. (AUDIO: Davros) Hay algunas afirmaciones de que "Dalek" era un anagrama de "Kaled", la raza con la que se desarrollaron genéticamente los Daleks. Ronson, un miembro de la Élite Científica bajo el mando de Davros, mencionó que la palabra "Dalek" nunca se había mencionado antes de que el Cuarto Doctor la utilizase y, horas después, el propio Davros la mencionó. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Encontrando al Doctor Hay varias versiones distintas acerca de la creación de los Daleks. (TV: The Daleks, Genesis of the Daleks, COMIC: Genesis of Evil) En algún momento, los Daleks estuvieron varados en su ciudad, donde vieron que los Thals también habían sobrevivido a lo que se conoció como la guerra neutrónica. Tras descubrir que habían pasado a depender de la radiación llegando al punto en que los medicamentos anti-radiación que les dio Susan Foreman les resultaban letales, los Daleks intentaron activar armas atómicas para acabar con los demás y poder ser la única especie con vida en Skaro. El Primer Doctor y sus acompañantes asaltaron su base con los Thals y desactivaron su energía. (TV: The Daleks) No obstante, los Daleks sobrevivieron y, liderados por el Emperador Dalek y el Consejo Dalek, dieron lugar a un interestelar (y posteriormente intergaláctico) Imperio Dalek. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) Los Daleks conquistaron y ocuparon la Tierra en el siglo XXII. Las fuerzas de la invasión Dalek fueron lideradas por el Dalek Negro conocido como el Controlador Supremo y cada platillo estaba bajo el mando de un comandante de platillo Dalek. Utilizaron Robomen para llevar a cabo patrullas y vigilar a los esclavos. El Sexto Doctor impidió sus planes de usar un virus de planta Varga y una Élite Robomen en 2163 y luego eliminó todo registro de su papel en ello, aunque la invasión continuó. (AUDIO: Masters of Earth) Los Daleks empezaron una operación minera en Bedfordshire para poder llegar al núcleo magnético de la Tierra, reemplazarlo con un sistema de propulsión y convertir a todo el planeta en una nave masiva. Sin embargo, el Primer Doctor arruinó su plan y la erupción del volcán acabó con los Daleks, destruyendo su base. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Una instalación de investigación Dalek, DA-17, permaneció intacta. El Octavo Doctor y su nieta, Susan, se vieron atrapados junto con el Amo y surgieron nuevos Daleks. Estos intentaron conquistar Inglaterra, pero fueron destruidos cuando explotó DA-17. (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks) A lo largo de su historia, los Daleks han desarrollado los viajes temporales (TV: The Chase), un Imperio Dalek (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) y naves factoría para sus conquistas. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Además, los dispositivos que utilizaban para poder desplazarse por superficies sin una carga estática (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) también desaparecieron, permitiendo a los Daleks moverse utilizando su propia energía. Bajo órdenes del Dalek Prime, el Dalek Supremo envió a un escuadrón en una "máquina del tiempo Dalek" a perseguir la TARDIS del Doctor y matar al Primer Doctor y a sus acompañantes a lo largo de la historia. El escuadrón los persiguió en el planeta Aridius, en Nueva York en 1966, en Mary Celeste,en el Festival de Ghana y finalmente en Mechanus. Los Daleks crearon una versión robótica del Doctor, para "infiltrarse y matar al verdadero y a sus acompañantes, pero este fue destruido. El escuadrón atacó a los Mechonoids la "Ciudad Mechonoid". El líder de los Daleks escapó de la batalla contra los Mechonoids después de darse cuenta que el escuadrón no tenía posibilidad de ganar. Los Daleks sobrevivientes, en un acto de auto-sacrificio, hackearon los sistemas de la "Ciudad Mechonoid" y programaron la ciudad para su autodestrucción, esperando matar al Doctor en la explosión. El Doctor escapó y el escuadrón falló en su misión. (TV: The Chase, PROSA: The Chase) Los Daleks formaron una alianza con las Galaxias Exteriores y Mavic Chen, que les proporcionó el mineral Taranio, vital para que el Destructor del Tiempo pudiese acabar con el Sistema Solar. No obstante, el Primer Doctor escapó con el Taranio y los Daleks lo persiguieron hasta que aparentemente se rindió y lo devolvió, aunque les dio un material falso. Una unidad Dalek con un Dalek Rojo enviado desde Skaro en otra máquina del tiempo por el Dalek Prime persiguieron al Doctor y a sus acompañantes por el tiempo hasta que por fin recuperaron en núcleo en el antiguo Egipto, aunque el Dalek Rojo murió en la batalla contra los egipcios. El Doctor activó el Destructor del Tiempo y destruyó a los Daleks, a su flota de invasión y convirtió Kembel en un yermo. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan, PROSA: The Mutation of Time) Este incidente provocó que se iniciase la Gran Guerra. (PROSA: The Evil of the Daleks) En algún momento después de lo ocurrido en Kembel, una nave factoría Dalek cayó en Vulcan, donde se quedó durante trescientos años hasta que un científico humano llamado Lesterson la recuperó y accedió a la cápsula. Una vez activada, los Daleks supervivientes de su interior decidieron hacerse pasar por unos obedientes drones sirvientes, afirmando ser propiedad de los colonos. Los Daleks se aprovecharon de la confianza de los colonos y establecieron instalaciones de reproducción para poder aumentar en número. El Segundo Doctor acabó destruyendo a los Daleks al emplear la fuente de energía de la colonia en su contra, aunque los Daleks mataron a un gran número de colonos. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Daleks liderados por el Emperador empezaron a trabajar en tecnología de viaje temporal más avanzada junto con Theodore Maxtible. Los Daleks querían Daleks humanizados, de modo que obligaron al Segundo Doctor a que implantase el Factor Humano en tres Daleks. Esto ayudaría además a identificar el Factor Dalek, que propagarían por la historia de la Tierra para impedir que tuviese lugar la Gran Guerra. Sin embargo, el Segundo Doctor animó a los tres Daleks humanizados, Alfa, Beta y Omega, a que se defendiesen. Temiendo las implicaciones, el Emperador ordenó que varios Daleks pasasen por un arco que reimplantaría su Factor Dalek, pero el Doctor provocó un cambio e hizo que todos los Daleks que pasasen por el arco fuesen humanizados. Se produjo un inevitable conflicto en Skaro entre Daleks normales y humanizados, algo que aparentemente supuso el fin de los Daleks. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks, PROSA: The Evil of the Daleks) En realidad, la Guerra Civil Dalek no fue el fin de los Daleks; los Daleks humanizados fueron derrotados y las fuerzas del Emperador empezaron a reconstruirse, resultando en la aparición de una nueva estructura de comando con drones Dalek grises y Daleks Supremos dorados. El Doctor volvió a encontrarse con los Daleks en su tercera encarnación y consideró lo equivocado que estuvo al pensar que los Daleks habían sido derrotados. (TV: Day of the Daleks) Los Daleks humanizados que sobrevivieron, liderados por Alfa, se vieron obligados a huir de Skaro en un platillo que capturaron. Alfa tuvo una visión de un mundo en el que podían vivir recluidos en paz, sabiendo que el resto de su especie jamás dejaría de perseguirlos. Se asentaron en Kyrol, en una ciudad subterránea, Azhra Korr, bajo el fondo marino. En este lugar, dieron origen a su propia cultura, creando arte, meditando y desarrollando las habilidades psíquicas latentes en todos los Daleks. El Octavo Doctor y su acompañante, Izzy Sinclair, ayudaron a estos Daleks a derrotar al Kata-Phobus, el último Kyroliano. La raza Kyroliana se extinguió cuando Alfa y los otros Daleks se autodestruyeron. (COMIC: Children of the Revolution) Los Daleks, liderados por un Dalek Dorado, invadieron la Tierra en un siglo XXII alternativo, después de que la Conferencia Mundial de la Paz fuese destruida por Shura. La Tercera Guerra Mundial inició luego de que varios gobiernos se acusasen mutuamente de aquel crimen. Usaron Ogrons como soldados. El Tercer Doctor y Jo Grant viajaron a los años 1970 para deshacer la línea temporal alternativa. Shura usó la bomba para destruir a los Daleks y Ogrons en la Casa Auderly. (TV: Day of the Daleks) Los Daleks se aliaron con el Amo para que la Tierra y los Imperios Draconian se volviesen enemigos, para luego atacarlos con un gran ejército, esperando en Spiridon (TV: Frontier in Space) Pese al fracaso del Amo en provocar la guerra, el ejército ya estaba preparado y los Daleks buscaban utilizar las propiedades de invisibilidad de los habitantes de Spiridon para desarrollar nueva tecnología. Sin embargo, todos estos planes fueron suspendidos cuando el Tercer Doctor y un grupo de Thals congelaron el ejército Dalek. Cuando la Tierra y los Imperios Draconian descubrieron que eran los Daleks quienes buscaban destruir la paz, les declararon la guerra. (TV: Planet of the Daleks) Luego de la guerra Dalek, un platillo espacial Dalek visitó el planeta Exxilon en búsqueda de Parrinium. El grupo de Daleks, cuyo líder distinguía por tener luces naranjas, encontró al Tercer Doctor y a Sarah Jane Smith, junto a una expedición humana. Intentaron disparar contra los humanos, pero descubrieron que su energía estaba siendo robada por la Ciudad Exxilon, imposibilitando el disparo de sus armas. Esto obligó a los Daleks ha formar una alianza con los humanos, lo cual iba en contra de su naturaleza. Remplazaron sus armas por ametralladoras y esclavizaron a los Exxilons para obtener el Parrinium. Cuando su energía fue restaurada, los Daleks revelaron que ellos habían causado la enfermedad para la cual el Parrinium era la cura. Planeaban disparar misiles contra los Exxilons y el Doctor, mientras se dirigían hacia su nave. Sin embargo, la nave y sus pasajeros fueron destruidos por Dan Galloway, quien se había infiltrado en ella con una bomba Dalek, la cual detonó. (TV: Death to the Daleks) Los Daleks se vieron enfrascados en una guerra con una raza de robots llamados Movellans, la cual fue un empate, pues ambos bandos usaban computadoras de batalla igualmente lógicas y eficientes. Para lograr ganarles, los Daleks volvieron a Skaro para buscar a Davros para que él reprograme sus computadoras de batalla, permitiéndoles derrotar a los Movellans. No obstante, el Cuarto Doctor derrotó a ambos bandos y Davros fue llevado por un grupo de Daleks para ser juzgado. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) La guerra continuó a lo largo de 90 años, hasta que los Movellans desarrollaron un virus para derrotar a los Daleks. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) Lo que no sabían Davros y el Doctor era que la guerra Dalek-Movellan fue algo falso, parte del plan del Dalek Prime para impedir que Skaro fuese destruida por la Mano de Omega. (PROSA: War of the Daleks) Guerra entre Imperiales y Renegados Más adelante, una facción de Daleks liderada por un Dalek Supremo volvió para liberar a Davros, con la intención de que encuentre una cura para un virus que padecían. También usaron un corredor temporal y un duplicado Dalek llamado Stien para atrapar al Quinto Doctor, con la intención de duplicarlo, tanto a él como a sus acompañantes para así poder asesinar al Consejo de Señores del Tiempo. No obstante, el Doctor evitó ser duplicado, y logró que Stien se volviese de su lado. Mientras tanto, Davros convirtió a varios Daleks a su causa, pero el Dalek Supremo destruyó a los rebeldes de Davros. Tanto Davros como el Doctor liberaron al virus y la nave Dalek fue destruida por Stien. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) Davros escapó y se refugió en Necros, donde inició la conversión de personas congeladas criogénicamente en Daleks Imperiales para conquistar el universo. No obstante, Takis convocó a los Daleks Renegados para llevar a Davros a juicio. Los Renegados derrotaron a los Imperiales y capturaron a Davros. Él intentó que capturasen al Sexto Doctor, pero no reconocieron su autoridad. El intento por parte de los Renegados de restaurar a los Daleks Imperiales y convertirlos a su facción fracasó porque el Doctor y Orcini los destruyeron. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) Guerra del tiempo La Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo era conocida como la "batalla final" entre los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks. (TV: Dalek) Luego de mucho tiempo de violencia, el Doctor Guerrero buscó utilizar el Momento para destruir a todos los Daleks y Señores del Tiempo por igual. Sin embargo, esto nunca llegó a suceder pues todas las encarnaciones del Doctor se unieron para poder esconder Gallifrey y a los Señores del Tiempo en un universo de bolsillo, ocasionando que la flota Dalek se destruyese a sí misma por el fuego amigo cruzado. En apariencia, el resultado de esta acción fue el mismo que si se hubiese usado el Momento, pues Gallifrey desapareció y los Daleks fueron destruidos. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Sobreviviendo a la Guerra del Tiempo El Noveno Doctor asumió incorrectamente que los Daleks habían sido eliminados en su totalidad luego de haber usado el Momento en su encarnación previa, durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo. Al menos se conocen cuatro excepciones: un Dalek solitario, conocido como Metaltron. (TV: Dalek) El segundo caso es el del mismísimo Emperador Dalek, quien sobrevivió abordo de su nave, aunque con grandes daños. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) El tercer caso es el del Culto de Skaro(un grupo selecto de cuatro Daleks) y un grupo de varios millones de Daleks atrapados en una nave prisión conocida como el Arca Génesis por el Culto. (TV: Doomsday) El grupo final que sobrevivió, fueron los Daleks "dementes" del Manicomio Dalek, algunos de los cuales eran tan antiguos que habían conocido al Primer Doctor. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) El primer Dalek que sobrevivió a la Guerra cayó en el tiempo e impactó como un meteorito en las Islas Ascensión. Este Dalek permaneció en el cráter ardiente por tres días, tiempo durante el cual no cesó de gritar. Su sistema de armas estaba inactivo y su coraza tenía graves daños, por lo que el Dalek fue vendido fácilmente y subastado en varias ocasiones, hasta que varios años después, en 2012, cayó en manos de Henry Van Statten, quien lo apodó Metaltron. Envió una señal de auxilio para el Doctor y su acompañante, Rose Tyler.Cuando Rose lo tocó, absorbió una pequeña parte de su ADN, y se consideró por ello "infectado". Asesinó a varios empleados del lugar y al personal del lugar, hasta que se autodestruyó, por considerarse impuro. (TV: Dalek) El Emperador Dalek que había reinado durante la Guerra del Tiempo sobrevivió por poco al infierno ocasionado por el uso del Momento, y cayó a través del tiempo en su nave, la cual estaba muy dañada. Herido, pero sanando poco a poco, el Emperador influyó en el Cuarto Gran y Próspero Imperio Humano como parte de sus planes de restaurar a los Daleks. Utilizó al Jagrafess y al Editor como marionetas alrededor del año 199909. Reconstruyó la raza Dalek usando células humanas. Con ellas creó un ejército Dalek de alrededor de medio millón de unidades. También construyó 200 platillos voladores Dalek, con aproximadamente 2000 Daleks en cada uno. Este Emperador, habiendo reconstruido a la raza Dalek, se creía un dios inmortal, y por ello era adorado de forma fanática por sus creaturas. Este y otros conceptos religiosos como la blasfemia eran nuevos para la psicología Dalek. El peón del Emperador, El Controlador odiaba a sus amos, y envió al Noveno Doctor y a sus aliados a la Estación de Juegos para ayudarla a derrotarlos. Cuando descubrió la nueva flota de Dalek, también notó que los Daleks también odiaban su existencia, por ser parcialmente humanos. Además, varios de ellos habían perdido la cordura por permanecer varios años en aislamiento. Jack Harkness, junto a un grupo reducido de humanos, intentó, sin éxito, hacerle frente a los Daleks. En la Planta 500, el Doctor intentó crear una Onda Delta para destruir a los Daleks, pero no le alcanzaría el tiempo para refinarla de modo que pueda distinguir entre Daleks y humanos. El Doctor decidió no usar la Onda Delta para derrotar a los Daleks, pese a que ellos habían destruido continentes enteros en el bombardeo a la Tierra, poco tiempo antes. El Emperador creyó ser victorioso, pero él y su flota fueron atomizados por Rose Tyler, luego de que absorbiese la energía del vórtice temporal y se convirtiese en Lobo Malo. (TV: The Long Game, Bad Wolf, The Parting of the Ways) Culto de SkaroEdit El Culto de Skaro fue creado por el Emperador Dalek. Los miembros de este culto eran cuatro Daleks, quienes habían recibido nombres: Dalek Sec, el líder del culto, Dalek Caan, Dalek Thay y Dalek Jast. Ellos estaban por sobre el Emperador y estaban diseñados para pensar como lo haría el enemigo, además de buscar nuevas formas de sobrevivir y de asesinar. (TV: Doomsday) El Culto de Skaro sobrevivió a la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, escondiéndose en una nave del vacío, y viajando por el espacio entre universos, junto al Arca Génesis. Sin embargo, la nave acabó en la Tierra, en 2007, en la ciudad de Londres. Un ejército de cinco millones de Cybermen de un universo paralelo la siguieron e invadieron la Tierra. (TV: Army of Ghosts) La nave del vacío se abrió y el Culto tomó a Mickey Smith y a Rose Tyler prisioneros. Dalek Thay y los Cybermen se encontraron. Los Cybermen propusieron una alianza con los Daleks para conquistar al universo. Thay se rehusó a formar la alianza y acabó con los dos Cybermen, El Cyber-Líder declaró la guerra a los Daleks, a lo cual el Culto respondió que se trataba de "control de plagas". El Décimo Doctor llegó y enfrentó al Culto. Permitió que los Cybermen y Los Predicadores entrasen a la cámara de la esfera con su destornillador sónico. Sin embargo, la amenaza Cybermen fue derrotada y el Arca fue activada accidentalmente por Mickey. Los Daleks salieron de Torchwood Uno, mientras Sec supervisaba el escape de millones de Daleks del Arca, los cuales atacaban a Cybermen y humanos por igual, en la Batalla de Canary Wharf. El Doctor abrió una grieta en el universo, la cual succionó a los Daleks y Cybermen al Vacío. Sin que lo sepa el Doctor, el Culto de Skaro inició un cambio temporal de emergencia para escapar a Nueva York en 1930. (TV: Doomsday) El Culto se infiltró en la construcción del Empire State y ensambló un Laboratorio Transgénico en el sótano. (TV: Daleks in Manhattan) desde el cual planeaban usar el Dalekanium colocado en la punta del edificio como conductor de energía de radiación gamma de una llamarada solar para activar el Experimento Final y causar que todos los Daleks "evolucionen", convirtiéndose en híbridos Dalek-humanos, con emociones humanas. Sec creía que el creador de los Daleks estaba equivocado cuando decidió que remover las emociones de un Dalek lo haría más fuertes. (TV: Evolution of the Daleks) Los Daleks crearon sirvientes llamados esclavos cerdo para secuestrar humanos desde las alcantarillas de Nueva York. Aquellos que tenían un alto coeficiente intelectual serían convertidos en híbridos Dalek-humanos, mientras que aquellos que no lo tuviesen se convertirían en esclavos cerdo. Sec se convirtió en un Dalek-humano. (TV: Daleks in Manhattan) El Décimo Doctor trabajó con Sec para que los humanos secuestrados se convirtiesen en híbridos con características más humanas que Sec. El Doctor y Sec trabajaron en el alimentador genético mientras esperaban a que el rayo impactase el conductor y crease a la nueva raza. El resto de Daleks sabotearon el proyecto e insertaron ADN puramente Dalek en los humanos. Los esclavos cerdo capturaron a Sec mientras el Doctor escapaba, para intentar remover el Dalekanium de la parte más alta del edificio, aunque sin éxito. El rayo impactó el transmisor y al Doctor, despertando a la nueva raza. Caan se dio cuenta de que el Doctor había sobrevivido al ataque de los esclavos cerdo, y le ordenó a los otros dos Daleks y a los esclavos cerdo que acabasen con él. Sec se sacrificó para salvar la vida del Doctor. El ejército de híbridos apuntó contra el Doctor, pero cuestionó las órdenes de los Daleks. El Doctor reveló que el rayo también había ocasionado que su ADN de Señor del Tiempo se mezclase con el de los humanos, lo cual les dio la libertad. Thay y Jast asesinaron algunos humanos, pero murieron en el proceso. Caan cometió genocidio, al acabar con el ejército entero. El Doctor se enfrentó a Caan y le ofreció su ayuda, afirmando no querer causar otro genocidio luego de presenciar uno, pero Caan inició un cambio temporal de emergencia para escapar del Doctor. (TV: Evolution of the Daleks) Creación y destrucción del Nuevo Imperio Dalek Pese al Bloqueo Temporal, Caan llegó a la Guerra del Tiempo y logró salvar a Davros del Niño Pesadilla en el primer año de la guerra, en las Puertas de Elysium, aunque le costó su cordura. Davros volvió a crear a la raza Dalek usando sus propias células Kaled y construyó doscientas naves para la Flota Dalek. El Crucible, la nave principal del Nuevo Imperio Dalek. El Dalek Supremo fue creado y lo encerró junto con Caan en la Bóveda, custodiados por otros Daleks. El nuevo imperio transportó 27 planetas a la Cascada Medusa y tomó el control de dichos planetas. En su ataque a la Tierra, secuestraron a varios humanos y los llevaron a sus naves. (TV: The Stolen Earth) Durante la invsión Dalek, un Dalek observó a la joven Adelaide Brooke mientras éste pasaba por su ventana. Este Dalek no la asesinó, siguiendo su camino. Esto la motivó a viajar al espacio, no para vengarse, sino para explorar. El Décimo Doctor creía que la había salvado porque la reconoció como un punto fijo en el tiempo. (TV: The Waters of Mars) El Nuevo Imperio planeaba usar los 27 planetas, junto al Crucible para cargar una bomba de realidad para destruir todo el universo y permitir que los Daleks sean los únicos habitantes de la creación. El plan fracasó por que Donna Noble interfirió con él, destruyendo la bomba de realidad. El Décimo Doctor Meta-Crisis destruyó la flota Dalek y junto con Donna, utilizaron la bomba de realidad para acabar con todos los Daleks que hubiesen estado en el Vacío, y lo lograron. (TV: Journey's End) Esto ocasionó que algunos Cybermen escapen del Vacío. (TV: The Next Doctor) Nuevo Paradigma Dalek Tres Daleks sobrevivieron un enfrentamiento con el Doctor en su nave y se vieron desplazados por el tiempo hasta llegar a 1941. El trío encontró a un Progenitor vivo con ADN Dalek puro, con el que quisieron crear nuevos Daleks para restaurar la especie, aunque no los reconocieron como puros Daleks. Dieron lugar a un plan llamado el Proyecto Ironside y crearon a un androide llamado Edwin Bracewell para que afirmase que ellos eran sus invenciones. Dos de los tres Daleks fingieron ser ironsides del ejército británico en la Segunda Guerra Mundial para asegurar que Winston Churchill contactase con el Undécimo Doctor; lo que los Daleks realmente querían era hacer que este último revelase ante el Progenitor que eran Daleks puros. Aunque el engaño fue descubierto, los Daleks regresaron a su nave para dar inicio al plan. El Doctor utilizó una galleta Jammie Dodger para hacer creer a los Daleks que se trataba de un botón de autodestrucción de la TARDIS. A modo de respuesta, los Daleks activaron una baliza para encender las luces de Londres con el fin de permitir que los bombarderos alemanes destruyesen la ciudad. Cinco nuevos y mayores Daleks fueron creados, con ADN puro y un nuevo rango de colores. El Dalek Supremo dijo a los viejos Daleks que eran impuros y ellos lo aceptaron, accediendo a ser desintegrados sin resistirse. Los nuevos Daleks descubrieron que la amenaza de autodestrucción de la TARDIS era falsa y el Doctor pidió a Danny Boy que destruyese la nave tras acabar con la baliza. Los Daleks amenazaron con destruir la Tierra con el Oblivion Continuum situado en el interior de Bracewell a menos que el Doctor detuviese su ataque. El Doctor regresó a la Tierra y, una vez desactivada la bomba, los nuevos Daleks escaparon en un pasillo temporal para reconstruir su imperio basándose en el Nuevo Paradigma Dalek. (TV: Victory of the Daleks) Los Daleks se unieron a la Alianza para encerrar al Undécimo Doctor en la Pandórica en el año 102 para salvar al universo. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) Puesto a que el Doctor no era responsable por el colapso de toda la historia, al encerrarlo, los Daleks y el resto del universo fueron destruidos, dejando solo a dos Daleks de piedra, los cuales complicaron los esfuerzos del Doctor y sus acompañantes por salvar al universo en 1996. No obstante, el Doctor fue exitoso y restauró toda la realidad, incluyendo a los Daleks. (TV: The Big Bang) El Doctor tuvo un encuentro con los Daleks en el cual ellos exterminaron el cepillo de dientes de Albert Einstein. (TV: Death is the Only Answer) Buscando por información acerca del Silencio, el Doctor encontró a un Dalek Supremo muy dañado, y buscó dicha información en él, antes de dirigirse en lo que creía sería su muerte. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) Cuando una nave humana, la Alaska se estrelló en el Manicomio Dalek, la seguridad de los Daleks en el planeta se vio comprometida. Temiendo lo que podría suceder si estos Daleks lograsen escapar, el Primer Ministro Dalek ordenó el secuestro del Doctor, para que fuese enviado al planeta para desactivar su campo de fuerza y permitir que los Daleks destruyan el planeta, con todos los Daleks locos en él. Sabiendo que el Doctor trabajaba mejor cuando estaba acompañado, también secuestraron a Amy Pond y a Rory Williams. Una vez que las defensas del planeta fueron desactivadas por Oswin Oswald, el Parlamento destruyó el planeta, no antes de que Oswald lograse borrar toda la información acerca del Doctor de la red de inteligencia de los Daleks. Cuando el Doctor volvió a la nave de los Daleks, ellos le preguntaron "¿Doctor Qué?" debido a que no lo conocían. El Doctor se fue rápidamente, no sin antes burlarse de los Daleks y el hecho de que nunca dejarían de preguntarse eso. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) Los Daleks, junto a los Cybermen, Sontarans, Slitheen, Silurianos, Judoon y algunas otras especies, siguieron un misterioso mensaje hasta Trenzalore. El mensaje era una pregunta de parte de los Señores del Tiempo, cuya respuesta era el verdadero nombre del Doctor. Al ser dicho, los Señores del Tiempo regresarían y la Guerra del Tiempo se reanudaría, pues las especies alrededor del planeta les dispararían. El Ordenador Central Papal llegó al planeta primero, y colocó un campo de fuerza alrededor de él, para evitar que las demás especies ingresen al planeta, dando inicio al Asedio de Trenzalore. Mientras las demás especies intentaron pasar desapercibidas por el campo de fuerza, los Daleks convocaron refuerzos, preparándose para la guerra. Eventualmente atacaron al Ordenador Central Papal, asesinando a todos y convirtiéndolos en Marionetas Dalek. La información relacionada al Doctor fue obtenida de la mente de Tasha Lem, ocasionando que los Daleks recuerden quién era el Doctor. Tasha Lem fue torturada y asesinada "varias veces" para obtener dicha información, así como también el conocimiento necesario para desactivar el campo de fuerza. Los Daleks luego crearon una trampa para el Doctor, pero Tasha logró recuperar sus convicciones y salvar la vida del Doctor, acabando con los Daleks que iban a matarlo. Pese al fracaso de la trampa, los Daleks sí lograron ingresar al planeta, iniciando la guerra, no solo con ellos sino también con las demás especies que habían quedado a la espera, en los alrededores del planeta. Luego de un larga batalla, varias de las especies fueron acabadas o se retiraron. El Doctor y los Sacerdotes Silents del Ordenador Central Papal fueron la última línea de defensa ante la amenaza de los Daleks, aunque fueron derrotados, y el Doctor, habiendo agotado todo un ciclo de doce regeneraciones, se volvió muy anciano para continuar peleando. Habiendo derrotado a la defensa, los Daleks buscaron al Doctor en el pueblo de Navidad, disparando contra la pequeña aldea. Sin embargo, Clara Oswald le rogó a los Señores del Tiempo que le diesen al Doctor un nuevo ciclo regenerativo, y al aceptar, el Doctor inició el proceso de regeneración hacia su siguiente encarnación. La energía liberada por el proceso fue tan fuerte que logró destruir a varias de las vainas de ataque Dalek, y la explosión regenerativa final logró destruir al platillo mayor. Esta energía también acabó con las unidades terrestres, dando fin a la guerra. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) En algún momento, la Resistencia Galáctica Combinada se preparó para luchar contra los Daleks y lograron capturar a un Dalek dañado que posteriormente fue apodado como "Rusty". Cuando el Duodécimo Doctor rescató a Journey Blue y la llevó a la nave Aristotle, la Resistencia pidió su ayuda para arreglar a Rusty ya que se había convertido en un buen Dalek. El Doctor, Clara Oswald, Journey y otros dos soldados fueron miniaturizados y accedieron al interior de Rusty, donde encontraron una grieta por la que estaba saliendo radiación, algo que estaba matando al Dalek. El Doctor reparó la grieta con su destornillador sónico, pero la radiación era lo que había estado causando el cambio en el comportamiento del Dalek; una vez arreglado el problema, Rusty volvió a ser malvado, se liberó y contactó con más Daleks para destruir la Aristotle. Clara convenció a los demás para que intentasen volver a hacer que Rusty fuese bueno reactivando sus memorias suprimidas, en particular la del nacimiento de una estrella, algo que podría utilizar el Doctor para influenciarlo. Clara consiguió reactivar las memorias y el Doctor se enlazó telepáticamente con el Dalek para que pudiese ver lo bueno del universo. No obstante, lo "bueno" que reconoció Rusty fue la destrucción de los Daleks a manos del Doctor en el pasado, de modo que pasó a ver como malvados a los Daleks. Rusty destruyó a los Daleks que estaban atacando a los combatientes humanos y luego afirmó no ser un buen Dalek, aunque dijo que el Doctor sí lo era. Rusty se marchó para continuar combatiendo contra su propia especie. (TV: Into the Dalek) Sociedad y Cultura Los Daleks eran conocidos por escribir poesía (PROSE: The Also People), y algunos de los más elaborados gritos y canciones de batalla Daleks tenían una cualidad casi poética (por ejemplo, "Avanza y ataca!, Ataca y destruye! Destruye y disfruta!" (TV: The Chase)'' y la repetición de palabras tales como "¡Predecir! ¡Predecir! ¡Predecir!" (TV: ''The Parting of the Ways). En un realidad alternativa, los Daleks mostraron una afición por las obras de William Shakespeare. (AUDIO: The Time of the Daleks) Los Daleks eran una raza guerrera que peleó contra civilizaciones y razas enteras en todo el universo.. (TV: The Daleks, Doomsday) Cuando el Undécimo Doctor fue al Manicomio Dalek dijo que él consideraba a los Daleks la raza guerrera más avanzada en el universo. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) Debido a sus frecuentes derrotas contra el Doctor, este convirtió en una figura legendaria en la cultura Dalek y su mitología. Ellos dieron órdenes de destruirlo al verlo, y en ocasiones eran capaces de identificarlo a pesar de su regeneración. Los Daleks nombraban al Doctor como el "Ka Faraq Gatri", (lo que significaba el "Portador de la Oscuridad" o "Destructor de Mundos"). (COMIC: Bringer of Darkness) El Noveno Doctor afirmó que los Daleks también lo llamaban "la tormenta que viene". (TV: The Parting of the Ways) El Doctor también es conocido como el Destructor de los Daleks.Poco antes de la destrucción del Manicomio Dalek, Oswin borra todos los conocimientos del Doctor de la memoria de todos los Daleks. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) Sin embargo, los Daleks recuperaron sus sobre el Doctor de Tasha Lem. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Psicología Los Daleks tenían poca individualidad personal y una jerarquía muy estricta. Estaban diseñados para cumplir las órdenes de un superior incluso si éstas les ocasionaban dolor o incluso la muerte. (AUDIO: The Curse of Davros) Lo más notorio en la personalidad de un Dalek era la idea incuestionable de que los Daleks eran superiores sobre todos los demás. Las demás especies debían ser exterminadas o esclavizadas. La orden por defecto de todo Dalek era destruir todas las formas de vida que no fuesen Dalek. Los Daleks incluso consideraban que los Daleks de otras facciones eran dignos de ser destruidos. La guerra civil entre Daleks Renegados y Daleks Imperiales era un ejemplo de ello: ambas facciones consideraban que la otra era una abominación y debía ser exterminada. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Este pensamiento hacía que los Daleks también fuesen vulnerables a sentir esa "contaminación" en ellos mismos. (TV: Dalek. The Parting of the Ways, Evolution of the Daleks) Pese a esto, los Daleks no disfrutaban de exterminar a otros de su misma especie, pues consideraban que estaban acabando con "odio divino"; por ello, muchos Daleks rebeldes eran enviados al Manicomio Dalek, si es que su odio era considerado completamente puro. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) Este complejo de superioridad también derivó en una gran falta de compasión y piedad. Esto se debía a las modificaciones genéticas iniciales que Davros realizó en los mutantes Kaled. Es por ello que es casi imposible razonar o negociar con un Dalek, y es también la razón por la que son tan peligrosos. Su apego a la lógica era una debilidad, aunque ellos sí la reconocían. Los Daleks consideraban que las acciones ilógicas eran imposibles. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) Transfirieron emociones de otras formas de vida dos veces, en uno de los casos, humanos, con la ayuda del Segundo Doctor, quien refinó el Factor Humano. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) Un Dalek humanizado no intencionalmente sucedió luego de que usó el ADN de Rose Tyler para regenerarse de varios daños, lo cual hizo que surjan sentimientos positivos dentro del Dalek. Aun así, los sentimientos de odio y pureza de la raza se sobrepusieron a estos, y, odiándose a sí mismo, se autodestruyó. (TV: Dalek) En una oportunidad, los Daleks usaron la ambición de Theodore Maxtible para convertirlo en su aliado. No obstante, los Daleks nunca formaban alianzas duraderas, y luego de que dejasen de ser útiles, exterminaban a sus aliados. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) Según el Undécimo Doctor, los Daleks eran "la peor cosa en la creación". No tenían consciencia, ni piedad ni misericordia. Aseguró que el "odio" se veía como un Dalek, y que los "Daleks eran muerte". (TV: Victory of the Daleks) Journey Blue dijo que los Daleks eran lunáticos, y el Duodécimo Doctor afirmó que la corteza que alimentaba el odio del Dalek era "maldad refinada en ingeniería". (TV: Into the Dalek) Religión Algunos Daleks creados a través de la manipulación genética de humanos por el Emperador Dalek en un estado de locura eran fanáticos religiosos. Ellos adoraban al Emperador como su dios. Los demás Daleks no tienen ninguna creencia ni religión, salvo la idea de que son seres supremos. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Algunos Daleks afirmaban que no existía un dios. (AUDIO: The Final Phase) Sistema legal Pese a no tener interés en la ley galáctica, hubo al menos dos ocasiones en las que los Daleks llevaron a dos de sus enemigos a Skaro para ser juzgados, en lugar de exterminarlos en ese momento. El primero de ellos fue su creador Davros. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) y el segundo fue el Señor del Tiempo renegado conocido como el Amo. (TV: Doctor Who) No está claro si el juicio de Davros fue para calificarlo de criminal o para evaluar si era en realidad digno de convertirse en el líder supremo de la raza. (AUDIO: I, Davros) Jerarquía Dalek Pese a concebir a la especie entera como superior, los Daleks sí tenían un sistema de jerarquías. Esto incluía una gran variedad de rangos, establecidos a un grupo de Daleks selectos. (TV: The Daleks, The Dalek Invasion of Earth. The Evil of the Daleks, Victory of the Daleks) Escritura Dalek Los Daleks usaban inscripciones como códigos para reconocerse. Medían el tiempo en rels. (TV: Doomsday) Eran capaces de leer números, letras y demás caracteres humanos, e incluso podían usarlos. (TV: Planet of the Daleks) Efecto cultural Los Daleks tuvieron un efecto devastador en las especies e individuos que los encontraron. Para la mayoría eran temidos y considerados como un peligro, en especial para el Doctor, que en su undécima encarnación los consideró como sus "enemigos"; (TV: Victory of the Daleks) al llegar a 1966 y ver la torre de la oficina de correos que contenía la inteligencia artificial WOTAN, el Primer Doctor señaló a Dodo que se sentía como si los Daleks estuviesen cerca. (TV: The War Machines) El Segundo Doctor utilizó sus encuentros con ellos para avisar a Zoe Heriot de lo que podría encontrarse. (TV: The Wheel in Space) Un Dalek fue uno de los muchos temores que asediaron al Tercer Doctor en la Máquina de Keller. (TV: The Mind of Evil) Cuando el Cuarto Doctor se acercaba a su regeneración, tuvo una visión de un Dalek. (TV: Logopolis) Teniendo amnesia, el Octavo Doctor vio un pimentero similar a la forma de los Daleks y tuvo sospechas. (PROSA: The City of the Dead) El Octavo Doctor describió a los Daleks como "la mayor amenaza que ha visto este universo" (AUDIO: Blood of the Daleks) El Undécimo Doctor, digo número es el 0 Los Daleks siguieron influenciando la personalidad del Doctor incluso cuando utilizó un Arco Camaleónico; su versión humana, John Smith, dibujó un Dalek en su Diario de Cosas Imposibles. (TV: Human Nature) Los Daleks se encontraban en los archivos de los Atraxi sobre criaturas que habían invadido la Tierra. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) Su peligro era en ocasiones disminuido en comparación con una mayor amenaza; al hablar sobre los Señores del Tiempo durante su juicio, el Sexto Doctor afirmó que "''en todos mis viajes alrededor del universo, he luchado contra el mal, contra conspiradores locos por el poder. ¡Debería haberme quedado aquí! ¡La civilización más antigua, decadente, degenerada y podrida hasta la médula! Conspiradores locos por el poder, Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen- ¡Todavía están en la guardería en comparación con nosotros! ¡Diez millones de años de poder absoluto! ¡Eso es lo que hace falta para ser realmente corrupto!" (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Cuando Rassilon amenazó con romper el cierre temporal de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, el Décimo Doctor señaló al Amo que "no solo los Daleks" serían liberados si eso ocurriese. (TV: The End of Time)'' Los encuentros con Daleks supusieron cierto orgullo para algunas personas Rose Tyler y Sarah Jane Smith compararon sus experiencias relacionadas con los Daleks (en el caso de Rose, el Emperador Dalek) cuando se conocieron. (TV: School Reunion) Durante la invasión de 2009, al oír la transmisión de "EXTERMINAR", Sarah Jane y Jack Harkness reaccionaron aterrorizados, llorando y sujetando a sus seres queridos. (TV: The Stolen Earth) Winston Churchill vio originalmente a los Ironsides como una "salvación" y un arma hostil para matar al Tercer Reich y permitir a los Aliados triunfar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. (TV: Victory of the Daleks) Tecnología El punto clave de la tecnología Dalek es la coraza, derivada de las Máquinas de Viaje Marca III, diseñadas por Davros. Las corazas de los Daleks Imperiales estaban hechas de un material conocido como polycarbide fundido. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) La pieza ocular de la coraza le daba al Dalek una mejor visión de sus alrededores. El brazo para manipular objetos funcionaba como una extremidad flexible y adaptable. (TV: Dalek). El otro brazo permitía disparar rayos de energía capaces de matar a casi cualquier ser vivo. También podían paralizar, temporal o permanentemente a sus víctimas. (TV: The Daleks) El brazo de armamento Dalek evolucionó conforme el resto de la tecnología Dalek progresaba. Cuando el Primer Doctor se encontró con los Daleks en la ciudad Dalek, el arma solo tenía las cualidades de una pistola humana. Los Daleks también podían cambiar el nivel de daño ocasionado por el arma, el cual podía variar desde paralizar temporalmente a un ser vivo en la zona de impacto, hasta convertir al ser en átomos. (TV: The Daleks) En la superficie de Skaro, los Daleks utilizaban electricidad estática, obtenida del suelo de la ciudad. Los Daleks se desactivaban si perdían contacto con el suelo. Durante la invasión a la Tierra durante el siglo XXII, los Daleks tenían paneles sobre ellos. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Modelos futuros de las corazas Dalek tenían almacenamiento interno de energía e incluso podían flotar. (TV: Dalek) A través del tiempo y el espacio, hubo variaciones con diferentes corazas. La habilidad de un Dalek dependía del tipo de coraza que tenía. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) El brazo para manipular objetos podía ser remplazado por brazos lanzallamas y detectores sísmicos. (TV: The Chase) Durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, los Daleks tenían campos de fuerza, por lo que no podían ser destruidos fácilmente con balas básticas. (TV: Dalek) Sin embargo, podían ser penetrados por su propio armamento y por variantes del mismo. (TV: Evolution of the Daleks) Estos Daleks podían repararse a sí mismos con el simple toque de un viajero del tiempo, al extrapolar su ADN (TV: Dalek) Los Daleks eran expertos en armamento biológico, e intentaron usarlo en varias oportunidades. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) La tecnología Dalek variaba con el tiempo. Las naves Dalek suelen ser en forma de platillos voladores. (TV: Bad Wolf) Los Daleks tenían la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, usualmente a través de corredores temporales, los cuales permitían el viaje de una era a otra. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) Los Daleks también tenían una máquina del tiempo similar a una TARDIS, aunque sin la capacidad de cambiar de forma. (TV: The Chase) Los miembros del Culto de Skaro podían iniciar "cambios temporales de emergencia" para viajar en el tiempo y el espacio en casos de emergencia. (TV: Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan, The Stolen Earth) En el Manicomio Dalek existía un virus nanonube que convertía a todos los organismos en títeres Dalek, los cuales no tenían emociones, salvo odio e ira. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) El brazo que dispara rayos y el otro capaz de manipular objetos podían ser cambiados para ser utilizados de otra forma, e incluso podían ser removidos en su totalidad para que los Daleks no puedan defenderse y evitar que Daleks locos se volviesen contra el resto, especialmente aquellos en la unidad de cuidados intensivos en el Manicomio Dalek. Las herramientas alternativas podían variar en un gran rango de funciones. (TV: The Chase, The Parting of the Ways, Asylum of the Daleks) Otras referencias El Duodécimo Doctor le mostró a Kygon Brox varias "imágenes de sus vacaciones" entre las cuales se encontraba Rusty, el Dalek. (CÓMIC: The Instruments of War) Al comienzo de la serie moderna, esta no tenía permiso para mostrar a los Daleks en pantalla (derechos de autor) por lo que se pensó en una especie que lo sustituyera, especie que más tarde daría lugar a la idea de los Toclafane. Finalmente se consiguió el permiso y se rodó el episodio Dalek. Entre bastidores Títulos de historias Empezando por la obra teatral de 1965 The Curse of the Daleks, gran parte de las historias con Daleks han tenido títulos con el formato "... of the Daleks" ("... de los Daleks" en español). En televisión esto se produjo por primera vez en el serial de 1966 The Power of the Daleks y el uso más reciente ha sido en el episodio de 2012 Asylum of the Daleks. También tiene el formato el videojuego de 2012 llamado City of the Daleks. En cómics, audios y novelas hay más títulos con un formato distinto, pero el uso de "... of the Daleks" es considerado como algo tan común que la película Myth Runner incluye una referencia, bromeando acerca de una posible historia futura de Doctor Who titulada Deuteronomy of the Daleks. La palabra Dalek ha aparecido más que cualquier otro nombre los títulos de historias de televisión de Doctor Who, aunque si se tienen en cuenta los nombres de episodios individuales de la era de William Hartnell en la serie, las palabras que más aparecen son Planet (Planeta) y Death (Muerte). En toda la era de Hartnell, Dalek tan solo apareció en pantalla una vez como nombre de un episodio — "The Daleks", el segundo episodio de la aventura que pasaría a ser conocida como''The Dalek Invasion of Earth''. Música En la serie moderna, Murray Gold otorgó un tema musical a los Daleks, con el título "The Daleks" en la banda sonora de la serie, utilizando muchos coros. Según Russell T Davies en el comentario del DVD de Bad Wolf, el coro canta repetidas veces la frase "Qué está pasando" en hebreo. Cameos Dada la popularidad de Doctor Who, los Daleks han tenido cameos en varias otras series, películas y en cultura popular. En el episodio de Los Simpson titulado "Holidays of Future Passed", por ejemplo, un Dalek azul persigue a una mujer saliendo y entrando de una puerta giratoria en el hotel "Benny Hilton" mientras suena el tema musical de El show de Benny Hill. Un Dalek también aparece en la película Looney Tunes: Back in Action durante la escena en el Área 52. Fuente Doctor Who wiki Categoría:Pelis